As a semiconductor material that can be used in a transistor, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor device whose field-effect mobility (in some cases, simply referred to as mobility or μFE) is improved by stacking a plurality of oxide semiconductor layers, among which the oxide semiconductor layer serving as a channel contains indium and gallium where the proportion of indium is higher than the proportion of gallium.
Non-Patent Document 1 discloses that an oxide semiconductor containing indium, gallium, and zinc has a homologous series represented by In1−xGa1+xO3(ZnO)m (x is a number which satisfies −1≤x≤1, and m is a natural number). Furthermore, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a solid solution range of a homologous series. For example, in the solid solution range of the homologous series in the case where m=1, x ranges from −0.33 to 0.08, and in the solid solution range of the homologous series in the case where m=2, x ranges from −0.68 to 0.32.